disneyinfinityfandomcom-20200222-history
Pirates of the Caribbean
Pirates of the Caribbean is a series of live-action fantasy adventure films inspired by the Disney Parks ride of the same name. Description The films started with their first release on the big screen in 2003 with Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. After the success of the first film, Walt Disney Pictures revealed that a trilogy was in the works. Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest was released three years later in 2006. The sequel proved successful, breaking records worldwide the day of its premiere. In the end, it earned $1,066,179,725 at the worldwide box office, becoming the fastest film (at the time) to reach the $1 billion mark and standing as the third highest-grossing film worldwide (since having dropped to eighth place). The third film in the series, Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End, was released in 2007. In September 2008, Depp signed on for a fourth film in the franchise, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, released on May 20, 2011 in conventional 2D, Digital 3-D and IMAX 3D. It succeeded in grossing more than $1 billion, becoming the eighth film and fastest Disney film (at the time) to achieve this. So far, the film franchise has grossed $3.72 billion worldwide, being the first of only two franchises with two films that reached $1 billion worldwide (the other being the Christopher Nolan's Batman trilogy). It is the fifth highest-grossing film series of all-time. It has been confirmed that two more installments to the franchise are included in Disney's future plans. In July 2011, Johnny Depp confirmed he was closing in on a deal for a fifth installment and that the franchise wouldn't be going ahead without Depp's participation. ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Blacksmith Will Turner teams up with eccentric pirate Captain Jack Sparrow to save his love, the governor's daughter, from Jack's former pirate allies, who are now undead, thanks to a cursed chest of 882 pieces of Aztec Gold that they stole. ''Dead Man's Chest'' Lord Cutler Beckett, a powerful and ruthless East India Trading Co. agent, arrests Will and Elizabeth for aiding Captain Jack Sparrow's escape in the previous film. Beckett, however, offers clemency if Will agrees to search for Sparrow and his magical compass. At the same time, Sparrow tries to release himself from an old debt with villainous Davy Jones by finding the Dead Man's Chest which he can use to command Jones to do his bidding. ''At World's End'' Lord Beckett gains power over Davy Jones, and with the help of Jones' ship, the Flying Dutchman, he is now executing his plans to extinguish piracy forever. To stand against the East India Trading Co., Will, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and the crew of the Black Pearl set out to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker. Sparrow, as one of the Nine Pirate Lords, is needed in order to summon an ancient goddess, with the power to defeat Beckett's forces. ''On Stranger Tides'' Captain Jack Sparrow is on a quest to find the fabled Fountain of Youth and crosses paths with a former lover, Angelica. She forces Jack aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge, a ship captained by the infamous pirate Blackbeard, Angelica's father. Both are also in search of the Fountain; Angelica to save her father's soul, Blackbeard to escape a prophecy of his demise at the hands of a one-legged man. Joining the hunt is former pirate captain Barbossa, now a privateer in King George II's Navy, who is in a race against the Spanish to the fountain. ''Dead Men Tell No Tales'' In October 2011, Jerry Bruckheimer confirmed that they are working on a script. In an interview, Kevin McNally stated that a fall 2012 production start was possible. Because of the financial success of On Stranger Tides, the film's director Rob Marshall might return for this addition to the series. On July 6, 2011, Johnny Depp was reported to be close to a deal for the fifth film. Due to Depp's filming of The Lone Ranger (2011–12) they will not be filming the fifth installment until 2014. Orlando Bloom mentioned interest in returning to the Pirates franchise, and has since been rumored to return in the fifth film. There was a report by Moviehole that, when asked about the film's plot, a Disney source simply said: "Will Turner's story might not be finished". However, it's still considered a rumor. In August 2012 news that Depp signed on officially for the fifth film had surfaced. In November 2012 Sunset, the ship which played the Black Pearl and the Queen Anne's Revenge in the second, third, and the latter in the fourth film was docked into Long Beach California from Oahu, Hawaii where On Stranger Tides was filmed, waiting for her call up. On January 14, 2013 Disney announced that Pirates of the Caribbean 5 would be released on July 10, 2015. On May 9, 2013, Deadline.com reported that Fredrik Bond, Rupert Sanders, Joachim Rønning and Espen Sandberg were all shortlisted for directing the movie. On May 29, 2013, it was announced that Rønning and Sandberg from Norway would be directing the film. Production is slated to begin in either late 2013 or early 2014 for a possible 2016 release. On August 22, 2013, it was revealed that the title of the fifth film would be Dead Men Tell No Tales, alluding to the line well-known from the Pirates of the Caribbean theme park attractions. ''Disney INFINITY'' Characters featured *Playable **Captain Jack Sparrow **Captain Barbossa **Davy Jones *Enemies **Davy Jones **Kraken **Maccus *NPCs **Joshamee Gibbs **Pintel **Ragetti **Tia Dalma Playsets featured *''Pirates of the Caribbean'' Playset Trivia *Although the plot of the playset is based on the second and third movies, neither Will Turner or Elizabeth Swann appear in the game. Category:Franchises Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Category:Live-Action